The road to freedom
by Ionawen
Summary: What will she do? All alone in the world now. And the boys from seaquest, both first and second season, plan their holiday.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own seaQuest DSV, nor the characters of the show.

**Summary:** What will she do? All alone in the world now. And the boys from seaQuest, both first and second season ('cus I like them so much), plan their holiday.

**A/N: **The characters Lorcan Grayson and Charlie Armstrong (and her family) are my own creations. Oh, and this is an update of this story with (hopefully) a few grammatical improvements.

**Prologue:**

She ran through the forest. Faster, faster! She had to escape that house!!

The whole thing started when her father announced that they would have guests over for dinner. Her mother had enthusiastically asked what food they wanted, if they were staying over the night and her father had answered that they just wanted whatever food that was on the menu and that they would stay over the night. When he had said that last part, he had looked at her with a very strange smile that had really made her doubt this whole idea.

A few hours later, the doorbell had rung and her father had asked her to open the door, so she had done that. Outside stood the family she hated most in the whole world. The father's name was Jimmy, the mother's was Serena and the twin's names were Sarah and Peter. She hated all of them, but especially Peter. He was always trying to get on her good side and she had turned him down dozens of times. She didn't like him at all, he gave her chills.

Only her upbringing had kept her from slamming the door in their faces, she had invited them in and got terrified when she realised that her father knew Jimmy very well. And even more terrified when she realised that her father had placed her next to Peter. But she wasn't planning on sitting next to him all night, so she excused herself and said that she had to visit the ladies room and splashed warm water on her forehead, so that her mother would think that she had a fever. Her mother believed her and she was ordered to go to bed, so she did.

She had been pleased with that, but after a few hours later Peter came knocking on the door and let himself in, 'to see how she was doing'. Instead he tried to kiss her and pushed her down onto her bed, so she had kicked him hard and pushed him out the door, slammed it and then packed her stuff and left through the window.

So there she was.

Charlie Maya Armstrong.

Alone in this world because of two selfish fathers who tried to marry their children with each other.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own seaQuest DSV, nor the characters of the show.

**Summary:** What will she do? All alone in the world now. And the boys from seaQuest, both first and second season ('cus I like them so much), plan their holiday.

**A/N: **The characters Lorcan Grayson and Charlie Armstrong (and her family) are my own creations. Oh, and this is an update of this story with (hopefully) a few grammatical improvements.

**Chapter One: **

Aboard seaQuest, there was a lot of activity. People were preparing for their holiday. Tony, Tim, Miguel, Jim, Ben, Lorcan and Lucas was sitting in Tony's and Lucas' room and chatting. They were planning on spending their vacation together.

"So, what are we going to do then?" Miguel asked and jumped up on a table.

"Oh, I don't know, chill?" Lucas said, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Good idea", Tony said ironically. "That's absolutely not what a vacation is about, dummy!"

Lucas glared at him and the rest laughed.

So while they are discussing things, maybe you would like to know who Lorcan is?

Well, his name is Lorcan Grayson and he is four years older than Lucas. He's tall, blonde and very nice. His mother died when she was giving birth to his little sister and his father died shortly after in a plane crash. His sister was kidnapped when she was only seven weeks old and she haven't been found yet. He knows her name though, and he told his friends on seaQuest what it is, so that they can help him look for her.

But let's see what the guys have decided to do with their vacation.

"We'll chill!" said Tony, Tim and Lorcan together.

"Lorcan!" Lonnie came rushing in with the latest newspaper. "Lorcan!" she yelled again. "You've got to see this!"

She threw the paper at him, so he had no other choice than to read it.

"Otto Armstrong's young daughter missing!"

Lorcan looked at Lonnie.

"Her name! Look at her name!" she said eagerly.

Lorcan did some fast-reading, until he saw the girl's name.

"But... but that's the same name as my sister!" he yelled.

"I know!" Lonnie answered and shot him a big smile.

"We have to find her!" Lorcan said.

"How where you planning on doing that?" Ben asked.

Lorcan did some serious thinking and then hung his shoulders.

"I don't know."

"We'll help you figure something out, pal, don't worry", Miguel said and put one of his arms around Lorcan´s shoulders.

"Thanks, I appreciate that."

"Oh, well, I have to go now, but I'll see you after the holiday", Lonnie babbled and disappeared.

"And we should try to collect the last things and take off, us too", Jim said and everyone agreed.

'What am I going to do?' she thought. 'Why did I escape?' Then she thought again.

"I'd rather be stuck in the forest, then in a marriage with someone who's two-faced danger!" she told herself.

Lorcan was sitting and looking at the picture of Charlie Armstrong he had gotten from the newspaper. She was blonde like him and he thought she reminded him of his mother (he had photographs of his parents).

"Hey, Lorcan! Are you coming, or what?" Tim called out.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" he yelled as an answer, put the picture in his pocket and ran over to the others. "Where are we going?" he asked when he reached them and their rented car.

"A nice little holiday village", Jim answered.

"Why?"

"Because we rented a cottage there, smartie!" Miguel said happily. "Don't you remember anything I tell you?" he continued with a laugh.

"Right! I forgot. Sorry. I do usually remember what you tell me", he said and smiled back.

So they jumped in the car and took off. When they reached their cottage, Tim unlocked it and they went inside. After they had unpacked, they felt the need for food, and decided to make something to eat.

Meanwhile, Charlie was sitting by a creek and fishing. She had prepared the fire, so she could just throw the fishes on and barbecue them. This far, she had caught two smaller fishes, but she never gave up. She knew she could do better.

_Later __that evening, at the guys´ place... _

"So, are we going to explore the surroundings tomorrow or are we just going to chill?" Lorcan asked the rest when they were sitting outside and watching the stars.

"I'm going to chill", Tim said and Jim and Miguel agreed.

"I wanna check out the surroundings", Lucas said and watched Lorcan.

"Me too", Tony said.

"Okay."

" I think I'm gonna hit the sack", Lorcan said after a while and went inside.

"Yeah, me too", said Tim and followed him. So one by one went inside to sleep in their beds, while Charlie was trying to sleep under her shelter.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I don't own seaQuest DSV, nor the characters of the show.

**Summary:** What will she do? All alone in the world now. And the boys from seaQuest, both first and second season ('cus I like them so much), plan their holiday.

**A/N: **The characters Lorcan Grayson and Charlie Armstrong (and her family) are my own creations. Oh, and this is an update of this story with (hopefully) a few grammatical improvements.

**Chapter ****Two:**

When they had been in the cottage for two weeks, the guys decided that they would take a day long trip into the nearby forest. So they packed some food and started walking.

When they had been walking for one and a half hours, they saw smoke.

"Hey, guys, look!" Tony called out and pointed at the smoke.

"Do you think it's a bush fire?" Lorcan asked and looked worried.

"We'd better check it out", Miguel said and took off in the fire's direction.

The others followed him, but Miguel still got there a few seconds before them, and what he saw was nowhere near what he had expected. It wasn't a bush fire, it was an ordinary, camp fire. And next to the fire he saw a young girl eating fish.

This day had started out fine. At breakfast she had caught a big fish and the same at lunch. So she was cooking them now.

Suddenly she heard something that sounded like a small branch breaking and she flew up, staring madly around her. She thought she saw a couple of legs behind a bush, but she figured it was her imagination fooling her since they were gone when she looked again.

But Lucas and Lorcan was actually hiding behind that bush, hoping she wouldn't see them. Tim signed for them to come over, so they did.

"We've got to ask her what she's doing this far out in the forest alone!" he said. "She's so young."

"And what her name is", Lorcan continued. "She looks a lot like the missing Armstrong girl."

"That's right", Tim said and nodded. He knew that Lorcan desperately wanted that girl to be his long-lost sister and frankly, they did look a lot like each other. "That's why my suggestion is that we surround her and catch her."

"What? Why? Are you crazy?" Lorcan asked and nearly stood up.

"Yeah, why do we have to catch her?" Lucas said and grabbed Lorcan's arm to keep him down.

"Because if we just go down and want to talk to her, I'll bet you anything that she'll escape", Jim said. "And if she's a runaway, she'll know the forest and she'll outrun us."

"Fine. But could we at least try to talk to her before?" Lorcan asked.

"Okay."

So they moved down towards the girl and when they were close to her, Tim slowly moved towards her and said hi.

She looked at him with sheer terror in her eyes and tried to run for it.

Lucas caught her first and her scream echoed through the woods, but they didn't try to quiet her down.

After a while she got quiet and just stared at them. Since Lucas had a pretty good grip on her, she couldn't escape.

"What's your name?" one of them asked her, but she was so scared that she just stared at him. "You don't have to be afraid, we're not gonna hurt you", he continued and smiled at her. "If we had walked down that hill slowly, you wouldn't have stayed, am I right?"

She gave a small nod. She was completely convinced that her father had sent them to get her.

"Please, what's your name?" another one asked.

Charlie looked at him. He got a chock when he realized who it was.

"It _is_ you! You're Charlie!" Lorcan said and the others looked at her more closely. "You ARE Charlie Armstr..."

"I'm not Armstrong!" she said angrily. "I've left that name behind!"

"Okay, what's your current name then?"

"Grayson, maybe?" Lorcan said and smiled at her.

She was really surprised that someone smiled at her. No one had done that for many years. She tried to smile back, but his comment confused her and she just gave him a blank stare.

"Charlie, these people are my friends; Tim O´Neill, Tony Piccolo, Jim Brody, Miguel Ortiz, my name is Lorcan Grayson and the guy holding you is Lucas Wolenczak."

"Hey", she said in a low voice and felt extremely shy. All those lessons to take the shyness out of her, were for nothing.

Since Lucas figured she wasn't going anywhere, he let her go.

"Nice to meet you", Tim said and shook hands with her.

"You don't live here, do you?" Lucas asked and looked around.

"I do now", she answered and looked at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because... Well, 'cus... I couldn't stay at home, so I ran", Charlie answered and felt irritation rising inside.

"But then you must come with us!" Ben said with a big smile.

"Where?" she asked and glared suspiciously at him.

"To the holiday village we're staying in at the moment, of course!"

"I don't know, what if someone finds me there..."

"If they do, we'll protect you. And the law will", Jim said confidently. "'Cus no law says that someone can kidnap another human being!"

"Kidnap?" Charlie said and looked confused.

"Yes, you're my little sister, Charlie! I'll bet you anything I'm right", Lorcan said and smiled against her from ear to ear.

Charlie smiled back, but in chock.

"What?"

"You haven't received a smile in a long time, right?" Lorcan suddenly asked.

"Well... No."

"Too bad", Lucas said. "You're cute when you smile."

The other guys laughed, but not that low sarcastic laugh she was used to, but nice. Suddenly she discovered that she was blushing.

"And even cuter when you blush", he whispered to her later, when the other guys didn't hear him.

"Really?" she said, a bit distant but still curious.

"Yeah."

When he said that, she started laughing.

"What did you tell her now, Luke?" Tony asked and went back to them.

"Whatever he said about us, he's lying", Miguel added and smiled happily.

"No, said Charlie. "He didn't say anything about you, I promise".

"All right", Tony said and he and Miguel went to talk to the others again.

When they reached the cottage, they discovered that they had forgotten Charlie´s backpack.

"It's okay", she said when Tim wanted to go back and get it. "I'll be fine without it. I've got everything I need in my pockets."

"Except a change of clothes", Lucas said.

"Shit", Charlie said when his words dawned on her.

"So if we don't go back there to get it back to you..." Jim said.

"We don't", Charlie decided.

"... then we have to go shop for new things!" Miguel finished and smiled.

Charlie stared at him and looked scared.

"No, no", she said and backed away from them. "I'm not..."

"... going anywhere, we know", Tony finished. "But if we get your sizes, then we can buy you some stuff."

"All sizes?"

"Yep. Makes it easier when we pick out clothes", Miguel said with a smile.

Charlie blushed, went for a pen and paper and went in to the toilet to check her sizes.

When she came out, Lorcan said:

"We decided that Lucas gets to stay here with you, with the rest of us go shopping and we'll also get some food, 'cus we're running out of it."

"No wonder", Charlie mumbled. "You probably eat like horses, the lot of you."

The guys just stared at each other and started laughing.

"I didn't say that loud, did I?" Charlie said with horror written across her face.

"Yes, you did", Lorcan answered.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to insult you, I..."

"It's okay, don't worry about it, 'cus you're right!" Ben said when he had stopped laughing. "I'm driving!" he yelled and ran out. All the others (except Lucas & Charlie), ran after him, loudly protesting.

"Finally rid of them", Lucas said.

"Mm..." she answered, not sure what to do.

"Do you have any idea of what we can do?" he asked and looked at her.

"Watch TV, maybe?"

"Good idea!" he said and aimed for the armchair. But so did Charlie and they crashed in the air and landed on the carpet.

"You wanna sit in the armchair too?" Lucas asked with a smile.

"Yeah..."

Then Lucas threw himself up in the armchair and said:

"Well then, you'll just have to sit on my lap."

"Okay, but don't forget that you asked for it", she said and sat down.

Lucas smiled and turned on the TV.

After a while, he noticed that Charlie fallen asleep and he thought that she looked very calm when she was sleeping, but he knew otherwise.

_A __couple of hours later... _

"We're back!" Tony and Lorcan yelled as high as they possibly could when they walked through the door.

"Shut up, she's sleeping!" Lucas hissed at them when he knew that they could hear him.

"Yeah, and I can see that she have made herself comfortable", Tim said with a smile when he looked at them.

Lucas blushed and answered:

"I sat down here first and told her that if she wanted to sit in the armchair, she could always sit on my lap."

"And I'm guessing she did?"

"Yes, and then she fell asleep."

"Should we wake her up?" Jim asked.

"No, she can try it on when she wakes up", Lorcan decided.

"What when who wakes up?" Charlie said with a sleepy voice from her place in Lucas' lap.

"You", Lucas said with a smile.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Try on the clothes and stuff we bought you", Tony answered.

"Everything is in yours and Lucas´ room, so it's just to start trying them on!" Tim said and smiled at her.

"Okay", Charlie said, smiled back and got up. "Wait a second; did you say mine and Lucas´ room?"

"Yeah, we thought that since you two get along so well, it wouldn't matter", Tim answered.

"Okay..." she said and went to try the clothes on.

""_Get along so well_"", Lucas repeated and turned towards a smiling Tim.

"That's right."

"Well, actually we figured that you've both tiny enough to fit into those two tiny beds in your room, so Tony's moving in with myself and Miguel", Lorcan explained to him.

"All right boys", Ben said. "What do you want to start with? Eating or go for a swim?"

"Food!" they yelled back.

"All right, but who will cook?"

They got very quiet and looked at each other.

"We can draw sticks", Jim said.

"Nice idea", Lucas said.

"At least that will make it fair", Lorcan thought.

"What will?" they heard Charlie say from the door.

They looked at her and then just stared. She wore a light green dress that reached her knees and with two shoulder straps holding it up.

Lucas said it, everyone thought it:

"Very nice."

"Thanks", she answered.

"It fits you very well", Lorcan said.

Charlie blushed and said:

"What were you talking about?"

"We're going to draw matches too see who will cook", Tim answered.

"I can go get them", Lucas said innocently enough.

"NO!" the others yelled and Charlie's eyes widened.

Jim, who saw her chocked face, explained:

"He's always cheating when it comes to this type of thing. I'll go get them."

After a while he came back holding the matches he had found and mixed them in front of the others eyes.

"Ladies first", he said.

Charlie took one and the others followed. Soon they were measuring the matches.

"And our chefs for the tonight are... Miguel and Charlie!" Lucas said and laughed. "Congrats guys!"

"Don't overdo it", Miguel said in a threatening tone. " Or we might poison the food..."

Everyone laughed at him.

"Come on, Miguel", Charlie said and pulled his arm.

He looked a bit cranky, but he followed her.

"Do you have any ideas about what we should cook?" she asked when they were in the kitchen.

"Some lovely soup spiked with arsenic?" Miguel said innocently.

Charlie immediately started to turn some pages in a cookbook. After a few seconds she said:

"Haha, very funny."

Miguel just grinned.

"How about pancakes?" she said after a while.

"Sure, why not?"

When they started picking out the ingredients, Tony stuck in his head and said:

"We've voted and we want..."

"We have already decided what it's going to be, so you've wasted your time", Miguel smiled and looked like a dishonest angel.

Tony stared at him, but pulled himself together and asked:

"So, what will it be then?"

"Surprise!" Charlie and Miguel said at the same time.

"Now, get out of here and leave the master chefs to work", Miguel said and pushed him out.

Charlie laughed and began mixing the ingredients.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **I don't own seaQuest DSV, nor the characters of the show.

**Summary:** What will she do? All alone in the world now. And the boys from seaQuest, both first and second season ('cus I like them so much), plan their holiday.

**A/N: **The characters Lorcan Grayson and Charlie Armstrong (and her family) are my own creations. Oh, and this is an update of this story with (hopefully) a few grammatical improvements.

**Chapter Five:**

"So, are we going to carry it out to them?" Charlie said when the pancakes were done.

"Yes, we are", Miguel answered.

So they picked up the food and went out in the living room. When the rest saw them, they applauded.

"Why are you applauding?" Miguel asked.

"Because you finished this year", Tim answered, trying to look innocent and the other guys laughed high.

Charlie stared at them and said to Miguel:

"Hey Miguel, maybe we should have made arsenic-soup anyway..."

"Oh, it's never too late for that...", he answered and looked evil.

They others stopped laughing right away and Charlie and Miguel started laughing, while they began to eat.

_Later that evening..._

"So, Charlie", Jim said and looked at her. "Tell us. Why did you escape?"

"Don't you read the newspapers?" she said abruptly and looked out through the nearest window.

Lucas stood up, walked over to her and sat down in front of her, so she would have to look at him. Then he said:

"All it said was that you hit a guy and took off, but we would like to hear your version of it. I suspect that's not all."

She looked him in the eyes, leaned back with a big sigh and started to tell them her story.

"My so called father, Otto has this friend named Jimmy Jones and he's married to Serena and they have two children; the twins Sarah and Peter. Otto and Jimmy wanted me and Peter to get married, and unfortunately, for himself, Peter wanted that too."

"And you didn't?" Tony said, quietly.

"No, and I still don't, since Peter is both mean and cold. And that night I escaped... Otto came home and told Anne that we were having guests at dinner and that they would spend the night at our place. So when the doorbell rang, I thought clients, but it wasn't 'cus it was them. His family."

"The Jones family?" Ben asked.

"Yeah... So anyway, I invited them in and we sat down to eat. But I was smart and went to the toilet and splashed some hot water on my forehead to fool Anne, I didn't want to stay there, and then I went to Anne and said that I probably had a fever, so after she had checked my temperature she told me to go up to my room and rest."

When she had said all that, Charlie was quiet a little while and then she continued:

"But after a few hours... Peter came up to my room and said that he was supposed to check how I was doing, but when I had let him in, he tried to kiss me and... well, tried to push me down on my bed, so I kicked him and pushed him out in the hallway. After that I packed my bags and left."

When she had finished the last part, she hung her head, because she didn't want them to see her face and it got quiet for a long while before she said:

"I think I'll go outside and watch the ocean a while, I'll be back later."

When she passed Jim, he grabbed her wrist and honestly told her:

"Thank you for trusting us, Charlie. It means a lot."

She nodded, Jim let her go and she went down to the beach.

When she got there, she walked around for while, before she found a bench to sit down on.

But suddenly she felt a nasty sting in her arm and when she turned around, Peter stood there. He looked apologetic and smiled sadly at her.

"If I can't have you, then I'm not going to sit down and watch that blonde, little idiot receive your love, sweetie."

"Who?" she said, confused and started feeling weird.

"That little shit, whose lap you where sitting in earlier today", Peter answered and all of a sudden, he looked completely mad.

"Lucas? But Lucas is only a good friend."

"And you expect me to believe that?" Peter snorted. "Never. Either you're mine or no-ones."

By then, Charlie felt dizzy.

"What the hell have you done to me?" she asked and felt like she was about to fall asleep.

"A drug, my dear. You coming with me, you see", he answered in his initial calm voice and came closer.

"W... watch it. I... I'll scream", she warned him, even though she had started seeing two of him.

"You do that, darling. And see who will help you."

Then she screamed so high that her voice broke:

"HELP ME!!"

_Up in the cabin... _

"Was that Charlie?" Tim said, surprised.

Lorcan, who just looked out the window and saw Peter bend over Charlie to pick her up, didn't say anything, just rushed to the door and all the way down to the beach, with Lucas right behind him.

"You are not touching my sister, you asshole!" he screamed furiously.

Lucas on the other hand, aimed for Peter and threw himself at him while he yelled:

"Charlie!"

Peter realized that it would be hopeless to take Charlie with him, so him let her go, stuck another needle in her and took off. When the others came down to the beach, he was far away and the first Tony said was:

"Why is there a needle in her arm?"

Ben walked up and slowly pulled it out, smelled on it and said darkly:

"A damn dangerous drug, which never should have been invented."

"Dangerous?" Lucas and Lorcan repeated anxiously and looked at each other.

"Yeah, if you get too much of it it's lethal, so check for some more holes", Ben answered and started to examine one of her arms. After just a few seconds, Miguel said found the other one.

"Here."

Ben looked at it.

"Yeah, that's right."

"We have to take her to seaQuest, quickly", Tony said.

"But I thought that Kristin and Wendy also were on vacation?" Tim said and frowned.

"They are, Jim confirmed. - But if we contact Captain Bridger now, then maybe he can reach them in time."

"What do you mean 'in time'?!" Lucas said angrily. "She's not going to die, just because of some potion!"

"This potion is not approved by the government just because you can die using it", Ben spat at him.

"I'll call Bridger", Tony said and walked away.

"I'll carry her up to the cabin", Lorcan said firmly and picked her up.

After a little while Tony walked up to them again.

"Captain Bridger said that we should throw her in the car and get our butts over there, right away!"

"What about Kristin and Wendy?" Lucas asked.

"Apparently, they're already there."

"Well then, let's go", Lorcan said. "Whose the best driver?"

The other guys looked around and Tim answered:

"You."

"Then I'll drive."

"Okay."


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **I don't own seaQuest DSV, nor the characters of the show.

**Summary:** What will she do? All alone in the world now. And the boys from seaQuest, both first and second season ('cus I like them so much), plan their holiday.

**A/N: **The characters Lorcan Grayson and Charlie Armstrong (and her family) are my own creations. Oh, and this is an update of this story with (hopefully) a few grammatical improvements.

**Chapter Four:**

When they reached the harbour where seaQuest docked, a worried Bridger, two alert doctors and the media met them.

Lorcan was the first one out of the car and the first question that reached him was:

"Is that really Charlie Armstrong, Otto Armstrong's daughter?"

Finally he got so annoyed that he turned towards them and answered:

"No this girl's name is not Charlie Armstrong, this girl is my younger sister and her name is Charlie Grayson! She is not his daughter!"

And with those words he lifted Charlie out of the car and turned to seaQuest with determined steps.

Then, from no-where, Otto Armstrong turned up, stood in front of Lorcan and said:

"I would like you to put my daughter down and let me take her home where she belongs. With her family", he said, almost daring Lorcan to cross him.

Lorcan got even more pissed-off.

"Captain, would you ask Dagwood to come here, please?" he said calmly, but you could hear the anger in his voice.

"I'm already here", Dagwood said and few meters away.

"Oh, sorry mate, didn't see you there. Dagwood, take this girl and make sure that she, you, Kristin and Wendy get to the med-bay unhurt, okay?"

"Okay", Dagwood answered and lifted Charlie just as if she was light as a feather and walked away.

When they were out of hearing-rate, Lorcan turned to Otto with a dangerous glimpse in his eyes.

"You kidnapped my little sister when she was just a baby, you tried to marry her away to some creep and then you have the guts to come here and claim that she's your daughter?!"

"Lieutenant Grayson", Bridger said confused. "What's going on?"

"I'm afraid that a mistake has been made", Otto said calmly. "Lieutenant Grayson here thinks that my daughter Charlie is his little sister."

"That I could tell, mr Armstrong", Bridger answered coolly with his eyes attached to Lorcan. - I've knowned lieutenant Grayson his whole life and I know that he wouldn't lie even if his life depended on it. And it's a fact that his little sister WAS kidnapped as a baby and there's only one way to find out the truth in this case."

When he had said that, Bridger picked up two tweezers and picked some hairs off of both men's heads, and before either one of them had the chance to react, he had put them in plastic bags and handed them over to another lieutenant with the order to go to the med-bay immediately and then he talked to Kristin through his PAL.

"Kristin?"

"Yes?"

"Could you please take a DNA test on the girl, so we can figure out this mess?"

"All right, Nathan. No problem."

"Thank you."

Then he turned back to Lorcan and Otto.

- Mr Grayson, you can come back in three days for the test result and Lorcan, you will remain on the seaQuest and out of the way, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"Mr Grayson?"

Otto looked around. He could see that there were a lot of people who didn't enjoy him being there, so he shrugged and walked away. Jim took a few steps in his direction, but Nathan said:

"Leave him, Brody, there's no point. That was the best answer we will get."

During that time, Lucas and Lorcan had run away to med-bay to see how Charlie was doing.

When they got there and Lucas asked how she was doing, Wendy turned to them with a worried look on her face.

"Well, not too good, but as well as anyone can expect after such a big dose. What the hell was he thinking?! If you hadn't brought her in that fast, she would have died!"

"Oh, I'm gonna...", Lucas started and looked very angry, but that faded when Charlie blinked a few times and finally opened her eyes.

"Lucas? Lorcan? Where am I?"

"You are on seaQuest", Kristin answered. "My name is Kristin Westphalen and this is Wendy Smith and we are doctors."

"And this is Dagwood, he carried you here", Lucas informed her.

Charlie looked at Dagwood who smiled a bit insecure at her.

"Hi Dagwood."

"Hello."

Then the door opened and the rest of the crew entered the room and introduced themselves.

She tried to sit up, but Lucas pushed her down again and Lorcan said:

"You're not going anywhere, honey."

Charlie stared at them, but layed back down.

"What the hell did that son of a bitch to me?" she asked in a low tone of voice. "I feel completely drugged."

"The son of a bitch as you call him", Wendy started. "He poisoned you with a very dangerous drug. It's pure luck that Ben knew what it was, so that you could get some antidote otherwise... Well, who knows what could've happened", she finished and looked at her.

"But that's nothing to worry about, since you're getting better now, tiny", Lorcan said and smiled relieved at her. She smiled back.

"Wait, what do you mean 'tiny'?" she said and tried to act insulted. It didn't very well.

"Well, you are tiny compared to me, sweetie", Lorcan said and laughed. She could do nothing but agree.


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: **I don't own seaQuest DSV, nor the characters of the show.

**Summary:** What will she do? All alone in the world now. And the boys from seaQuest, both first and second season ('cus I like them so much), plan their holiday.

**A/N: **The characters Lorcan Grayson and Charlie Armstrong (and her family) are my own creations. Oh, and this is an update of this story with (hopefully) a few grammatical improvements.

**Chapter Five:**

After a few days, Charlie was feeling much better, but she couldn't walk, so the others drove her around in a wheel chair or carried her.

And when three days had passed, Otto came back with Anne and the Jones family.

_Fifteen minutes before the meeting, in Charlie's room on the seaQuest..._

Charlie was in her room, talking to Lorcan, Lucas, Bridger, Katie, Lonnie, Dagwood and Tony when Bridger said out of the blue:

"Charlie, you don't have too see him, you know."

The room went silent. After a little while she looked him straight in the eyes and said:

"But I do. For my own sake, I have too."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"But there's one thing I'm thinking about?"

"What?"

"How am I going to get there?" she said, almost with a laugh.

"I can carry you, if you want to", Lorcan offered.

"All right."

"Shall we go?" Bridger said and looked at his watch.

"Sure", the others said and Lorcan lifted up a laughing Charlie in his arms and left.

When they arrived, Lorcan spinned her around a bit before he put her in a wheel chair and she laughed of surprise.

"My dear Lorcan, you're the best brother anyone could ever wish for!" she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"He´s not your brother, sweetheart", Otto said behind her.

She let go of Lorcan and said coolly:

"He´s more brother to me than you have ever been a father."

Otto ignored what she said, just like he used to when it wasn't good for himself.

"I brought your fiancé for you, Charlie", he said and pulled out Peter from no-where.

"Darling! Where have you been?! I have missed you so much!"

Before anyone had a chance to react, he rushed to her, pulled her on her feet and hugged her hard.

"Let her go", Lucas said with a cold murder-glimpse in his eyes.

"Why should I? Because you say so?" Peter said and looked down on Lucas.

"Yes."

"I will never let her go", ha said and pulled Charlie closer to him.

Kristin saw that Charlie couldn't breathe and yelled:

"Let the girl go! She can't breathe, for heaven's sake!"

Then Lucas saw it too.

"This is your last chance, Jones! Let her go!"

"No!"

Lucas hit him hard in his face so that he flew back and Charlie sank down on the ground, gasping for air.

"I... can't... breathe!"

Lucas and Lorcan bent down and pulled her on her feet.

"There you go, sis. Deep breaths."

"Easy.. for you... to say", she answered.

"Shush, don't speak, just breathe", Lucas said gently.

She looked at him and smiled. After a while she started to feel a bit better, but Otto got impatient.

"My dear little friend, it wasn't that bad. Your fiancé just hugged you a bit hard."

"F... fiancé?!" she said, chocked since she hadn't quite grasped his words the first time he had spoken them.

"That's right, my friend", he said kindly and reached out his hand for her. "Come on, let's go home."

For a while she kept still and stared at his hand, but finally she said:

"I'm already home. I've got everything I need. I've got my brother, a lot of friends and a nice boyfriend", she said calmly.

"He is not your brother and there can't be a boyfriend, because you have a fiancé", Otto said without moving.

"No, she's telling the truth", Wendy said. "Lorcan is indeed Charlie´s brother and as far as I can see are Charlie and Lucas, very much in love and they are probably a couple."

"Are we?" Charlie asked Lucas.

"If you want it", Lucas said, smiling.

"Then we are", she said and cuddled up to his chest.

He smiled big at Peter and Otto, happy over that they couldn't do anything. But Otto got angry and took a few steps against Wendy and said:

"You have no proof that she is his sister!"

"Yes, even though you tried to meddle with it", she bit back.

Otto looked innocent, but Peter only tried and Bridger saw that.

"So we were right?" he said harshly. "You tried to do anything to get the girl! That's never going to happen, so just forget it, Armstrong!"

Otto still didn't react so Bridger drew air again.

"You tried to manipulate the DNA results?!" Charlie said.

"My little sweetheart", Otto started.

"No no no, just shut up!" Charlie said angrily. "I'm staying here with Lorcan, Lucas and everyone else and I don't ever wanna see again in my whole life! Get out of here!"

"I understand if you're a bit confused by all the lies they're told you, but..."

"Lies?" she repeated and turned to him with fire in her eyes. "What lies? For the first time in my life, people are actually telling me the truth and they treat me like a person, not like some kind of... of... property!"

"But..."

"Haven't I been clear enough? Get outta here!"

"Very well, we will", Otto muttered. "But do not expect I will accept you back when you realize that what they have told you is nothing but lies."

"But... but we were getting married!" a disappointed Peter said. "Uncle Otto, you promised!"

"Well, I can hardly kidnap the girl, can I?" Otto answered shortly and was already halfway to the car.

"No, I agree!" Charlie said. "It's enough to kidnap the same kid once in her lifetime!"

"Charlie, come on", Lucas said mildly and walked away with her. "Let's go."

When everyone was aboard seaQuest again, they all turned to Charlie and Lucas and through the laughs, Lorcan said:

"Welcome home, tiny!"

"Thanks", she answered and smiled with her whole face.

THE END


End file.
